ben10fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnitrix X (Series)
You may have been looking for Omnitrix X (Device)! Omnitrix X is a series by Digital Tamer, please don't plagiarize it or add your own content. Omnitrix X takes place 1000 years after the events of Ben 10: Alien Force. In which, the statue of Hero of Heroes, Ben 10,000 is destroyed by one of Vilgax's ancestors named Viltex in an attempt to recieve the legendary Omnitrix inside, the staute is smashed and 3 bright green lights travel from their home location in Washington D.C to a School Field in England. Plot Omnitrix X takes place 1000 years after the events of Ben 10: Alien Force. In which, the statue of Hero of Heroes, Ben 10,000 is destroyed by one of Vilgax's ancestors named Viltex in an attempt to recieve the legendary Omnitrix inside, the staute is smashed and 3 bright green lights travel from their home location in Washington D.C to a School Field in England. After a emergency fire alarm due to a "comet" crash in the field, the students are sent out apart from 3, who sneak out to check out the crater. When they go in it, a strange device opens up and the 3 lights shoot to the boys arms. They boys names are Luke, Will and Klark. Now with Omnitrix's in their X models on their wrists, the heroes must save the world and prevent Viltex from getting the Omnitrix X's and destroying the universe. With the 3 Omnitrix X's exclusive Aliens including old and new ones and newley introducing Super Aliens, more powerful than any other Alien. More powerful than Super Aliens can be up by two steps, Mega Aliens and Hyper Aliens. Aliens on Omnitrix X's Luke *Gloop *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Electroshocker(Super Alien) *Stopwatch (Mega Alien) *Alien X (Hyper Alien) Will *Wildvine *Eye guy *Buzzshock *H2O (Super Alien) *Frankenbolt (Mega Alien) *Speed-Knight (Hyper Alien) Klark *Greymatter *Chromastone *Stinkfly *Pyroball (Super Alien) *Steam Engine (Mega Alien) *Samurai Guy (Hyper Alien) On all Omnitrix's *Siladow *Waybig *Ripjaws *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Nanomech *Neo *Jitzu *Big Chill *Levin *Shanpire Super/Mega/Hyper Aliens There are thousands of Super, Mega and Hyper Aliens. One of each was deleted from the Omnitrix X and other galaxies by Ben 10,000 and stored in 9 boxes. 3 White ones for the Super Aliens, 3 Dark Green ones for the Mega Aliens and 3 Black ones for the Hyper Aliens. When Luke, Will and Klark first ventured into one of these boxes, located at the Crash-Site of their old school, Will got his first Alien, H20, whilst they were trying to find their Head Teacher who was also sucked into the box. The remaining boxes of all colours were not ventured in, although to get to them only one of the three must pass a dangerous hazard. Collection of the Super Aliens The DNA of the Super Aliens come from White Boxes, this is how they were found and our heroes Super Aliens were received. Will / H2O When discovering the first box on the Omnitrix-Crash Site at school, Luke, Will and Klark's headteacher gets sucked into it, leading the heroes to rescue him. The box is filled with thousands of species of Super Aliens, Will eventually meets a blue blob called H2O, whom gets sucked into his Omnitrix X. Klark / Pyroball An urgent signal is sent to the heroes by Fen Tennyson, saying a White Box is hidden inside a volcano and Viltex is already after it. Once at the volcano, only Klark can enter it. Once he opens the White Box, a bright light is blasted to his Omnitrix X and he transforms to Pyroball for the first time. Luke / Electroshocker Later on, another distress signal is sent to the heroes from Fen, she says that the third White Box is inside a collapsing Power Plant, only Luke can enter but in his Goop form as not to get shocked. Once he opens the box, a white light bursts out and goes into his Omnitrix X. The Power Plant then collapses and Will and Klark think Luke has been crushed, only for him to burst out as Electroshocker. In the episode where Will got H2O, it is learned that Electroshocker is the leader of the Super Aliens. Creation of the Mega Aliens COMING SOON! Legend of the Hyper Aliens COMING SOON! Movie Finishing the second series and entering the Third, the Omnitrix X Movie was aired. The Movie is called Omnitrix X: Galactic Rush. It features new Aliens like Neo and Levin. Along with Home Planets like Siladow's Nincast, Alien X's Zvezda and Mor Otesi for Chromastone. Category:Omnitrix X